number24fandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
I'm Super Rookie number 24! is the 1st episode of Number24 anime series. Characters *Natsusa Yuzuki *Seiichirou Shingyouji *Fuuga Saitou *Yasunari Tsuru *Yuu Mashiro *Ethan Taylor *Sousuke Yamada *Syouta U *Ikuto Yufu *Takumi Hidaka *Gakuto Zaitsu *Taisei Uchinashi *Pongsaklek Yunu *Li Hongbin *Sunao Konoe *Yayoi Tsudura *Kotori Kureha *Ibuki Ueoka Summary Natsusa was riding on the back of a friends bike, but on a turn, they crashed and he ended up in the hospital with sever injuries. Six months later, he was finally ready to return to school and his friend Seiichirou Shingyouji came to pick him up and head towards school together. Seiichirou revealed Natsusa's mother called him as Natsusa didn't call her last night, but she talked almost a hour about her favorite idol group disbanding. At school, Seiichirou left Natsusa in his classroom and left. Fuuga Saitou then came and was happy that Natsusa was back. He apologized for sweating and started cleaning his sweat, but that was disgusting Natsusa. Yasunari Tsuru then showed up, but he had no interest in talking with Natsusa or getting his advice. Later he went on the field, where he met more friends who were heading there to train and they were happy to see him back. Gakuto Zaitsu then showed up and told them to start stretching. He approached Natsusa and asked him if he really was sure, but Natsusa affirmed he was, but started wondering if he was annoying him. A bit later, everyone had gathered inside, were it was announced that Natsusa will be their new manager and trainer, which surprised everyone. While going home, Natsusa was speaking with Seiichirou, where Natsusa asked what Seiichirou was thinking and he explained that the manager jobs required to run and lift heavy things and he may hurt his body, as he isn't recovered fully. Natsusa told him he will be careful and then recalled his rehabilitation and how he was told he had hernia, so he would no longer be able to play rugby. Natsusa then told Seiichirou, to let him be close to rubgy and that he was serious. Seiichirou then accepted and told him he will take care of him, if he can't move anymore. Natsusa asked Seiichirou if he wanted to eat some home cooking, but as he wanted something that will take long time to prepare, they went to eat somewhere. There they met Fuuga with Yayoi Tsudura and Kotori Kureha, who got surprised that Natsusa remembered their names. Natsusa tried to start a conversation with Kotori, but he told him he hates his name and to not mention it that many times. On the next day, Natsusa was helping out with equipment and other manager things. He was working hard, but since he was just learning it, he was messing often, forgetting to wash the bottles, forgetting to shake the towels from the sand before putting them in the washing machine. He then overheard two members talking that their sports drink was watered down and it was his doing. They also mentioned it was Natsusa fault that Ibuki had quit the club, as they joined it because of him. Later he was helping Seiichirou training. Seiichirou talked with Ikuto Yufu if Natsusa can stay in the dorms with them and he agreed it would be easier and went to discuss it with the others. Natsusa then saw Yuu Mashiro passed out. As Yuu later woke up, Natsusa was with him and told him to not push himself too much as he had passed out likely due to anemia. Yuu explained he was getting behind compared to the others, so he had to train harder. Natsusa then asked him if he thinks the senior students treat him well and explained why. He teached Yuu to tell the senior students how cool they were, how much he learned from them, and things like that. Natsusa then went with Yuu to the hospital, where Yuu was told he had anemia and gastric ulcer caused by malnutrition and stress. Yuu was frustrated, saying that he wanted to play with Natsusa and the others. Natsusa asked him if he loved rugby, as even though he can't play it right now, Natsusa still loves it. Although he realizes he was looking pathetic, he decided to not worry about it, as that would mean he loved himself more than rugby. He told Yuu that it will be hard for him to become regular, as there were many strong members in their school, but putting that aside, he asked him again if he loved rugby and Yuu told him he loved it. Yuu stomach then growled and Natsusa asked him if he wanted to go eat. Yuu wondered, since it was late, but Natsusa gave him a look and Yuu realized he needed to use the phrases Natsusa teached him before that and he accepted. Seiichirou was observing them for a bit and as they noticed him, Natsusa asked him to go eat with them. Next day, Yuu had packed his stuff and re-introduced in front of the team, saying he will be working as one of the managers. A bit later Yuu started working as manager, while Natsusa was observing. Ikuto then came and told him that while he wanted Natsusa to get more managers, he didn't mean to recruit them from the players. Two other players asked Natsusa to recruit some sexy female girl, but Natsusa listed few things that Yuu was good and complimented the players, as he used all of his phrases on them, they got happy and left. Ikuto tried to tell them, he was making fools of them, but they didn't hear him. Natsusa was asked to look for the vaseline and as he did, he saw some of Ibuki's clothing. Ibuki was in his bed, while his two cats were meowing. He told them fire more minutes, but then one of the bite him. As he go up, he walked around his apartment, which was in huge mess, he picked one of his clothes and keys from the rugby locker room fell and he was reminded of the rugby team. Navigation Category:Episodes